


In Dreams

by lishbaisashank



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lishbaisashank/pseuds/lishbaisashank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment, Clarke Griffin was in the Ark sky boat getting ready to go home from school. The next, she's being sent to the ground with 34 others and on the run for safety. How and why are they there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**CLARKE**

I pound my fist on the door’s window. Panic rushes through my head and an uneasy feeling appears in my gut. I look around. We’re locked in some sort of metallic box with a few vents on the top. There’s only one window on the door that is a meter or so wide and a half a meter long.

But who’s we, you wonder?

We, as in me and around 30 more stuck up, ear-drum shattering kids, blabbering and bickering on, with not a single thought on their mind about our current situation. Only some very few sane people are looking around for any way out, panicking, or, like me, looking out the window to see the faces of our Chancellor Jaha, Professor Kane and my mom, Dr Griffin. All with stiff faces, emotionless and cold. My mother's face flinches each time i pound on the door. Professor Kane shifts from foot to foot, looking away from us- from me.

Suddenly, the room shifts. It takes me a while to realize that we're descending. I scream and bang to the window. Where the hell could we be possibly going? It’s a Sky boat, it doesn’t have a damn basement!

"What are you doing?!" Only my mother trembles in her place, looking unsure. As the window gets smaller and smaller, I see the last glimpse of my mom’s face, her eyes finally meeting mine, telling me something along the lines of “I’m Sorry.”.

Then her image cuts off. I'm left there, shrunken against the floor, my breaths coming with gasps. I close my eyes, dreaming, hoping for my Dad to be here, to tell it’s alright, to tell me what’s going on. But he never comes. I go through the possibilities. Are they locking us down? Keeping us somewhere? Are they… dropping out out of the Ark? To reduce population? Did we do something wrong?

Are they sending us to the ground?

I close my eyes tight, the word “Why?” duplicating itself in my mind and taking over my brain. The sound of the others shouting and chanting pushes me off the edge, to the point where I’m about to explode. I clamp my hands to my ears, trying to block all the noises.

It’s only until a hand is on my back, that my brain stops, focusing on the warm, gently hand that rubs my back comfortingly. I slowly let my hands down and eye’s open to turn around. A girl with big, glassy green blue eyes, straight brown hair and a faint smile upon her pink lips looks down at me.

“It’s alright. You’re okay.” I hang on to every word that she says and nod. She helps me get up.

“Thank you.” I say, smiling a little as her hand lets go of mine. “I’m Clarke.”

“Octavia.” She smiles widely. “Do you, by any chance, know what's going on?”

“I was just wondering the same thing.” I say, guilty that i couldn’t help the poor girl. “They’re either keeping us somewhere, but that doesn’t make sense because we’re still moving down. There’s only one explanation i can think of right now.” I pause, not wanting to accept it, or break it to Octavia.

“We’re going to the ground. Aren’t we?” Octavia saves me the trouble. She looks around in distress. At that moment, i make this girl my responsibility to keep her safe. She’s the only person here that i would do anything for.

“Hey, listen.” I say, holding Octavia’s shoulder. I need to make sure she feels okay. “We’ll figure everything out, okay? It’s gonna be okay.” I say the words, assuring not only her, but myself as well. She calms down, nodding.

A sharp crack appears from the corner of the room. I whip my head around, and almost instantly i wish i didn’t. A small brown haired boy thuds to the ground, his neck bone sticking out under his skin.

All of a sudden, the noise cuts off immediately. No noise at all. Nothing. We all stare at the boy. I look around, suddenly angry. I muster up the courage to go to the boy. My anger sinks and despair swells in my heart.

Around his ears, there are bloody nail marks. He probably wanted to stop the noise and held too hard on his ears. His knees were close to his stomach, indicating that he was crouching before he fell. Lastly, his neck. He broke his own neck, because he couldn’t handle it. The noise, the room moving, the situation he’s in. The situation we’re all in.

I pick myself up. It takes all my willpower not to slump back down again. I turn around and suddenly remember there are a whole lot of people there, their eyes fixed on the pale boy’s body. Some are weeping helplessly and some slouch down and hold their head into their hands. Some are perfectly still, but tense and alert. Something has to be said, and i have no problemsaying it.

“This,” I say dangerously quiet,  pointing to the boy behind me, “is what happens when we are all careless.”

I look at each and every one of them, making sure they understand me.

“This will not happen again. I know we don’t know what’s happening and there are a lot of thoughts in our heads, but if we act completely oblivious, then we may die.”

“And what makes you think we’re in that kind of danger?” a shout comes from the very back of the crowd. A slimy haired and beady eyed boy walks to the front, with a grimace on his face as if he hates my very existence.

“We’ve been moving down for, what, 15 minutes now. We know very well that the Ark has no lower deck beneath the 6th floor. We also know that the only thing below us now is-”

“The ground.” He finishes. Finally, a reality check does the trick for him. "Why would they send you? You’re basically royalty, right princess?”

“It doesn’t matter what i am. We’re all in the same situation.” I point out. The word Royalty makes my hands curl into fists.”

Suddenly, the room starts moving faster, and everyone is swirling on their feet, or crouching on the ground trying to keep themselves together. I slip and land on the ground, bracing myself. Soon everyone loses their balance and collapse. I hold on to Octavia’s arm as she starts swirl a little.

There’s a sudden electronic click. A voice enters the room from the speakers above.

"Mount Weather is the cure." It booms robotic-ally and repeats nonstop. The room's going even faster and I can feel myself floating up a little. A trickle of blood fall from my nose. I look around at everyone bracing themselves. My vision starts to blur a little, so i close my eyes and hope for the pain in my head subside. I feel Octavia holding onto my whole arm and her face leaning against my shoulder, her breaths ragged and broken.

This is it. We're going to the ground.


	2. One More Tomorrow

As I feel my consciousness on the verge of slipping away, the room finally slows down to a stop. Relief floods through me, as if the blood has returned to my body. The numbness subsides and the cold metal sends chills through my body. I open my eyes. Everyone's faces seem just as confused as i am, looking around, getting up and helping others up.

I suddenly become more away to the constant pain on my left arm. I look at my side to see Octavia’s small and still form laying on the ground. All the haziness in my mind completely vanishes and i immediately rush to Octavia’s side. I push her shoulders back so her face is upwards and her neck is exposed. I press two fingers on the side of her neck, begging for a pulse. Surely enough, there’s a slow pulse. I let out a breath. 

The voice from the speakers is still repeating; “Mount weather is the cure.”

Nothing makes sense. What is Mount Weather? A cure for what? Are we actually going to the ground? What's it going to be like? What are we going to see first? The sea? Grass? I gaze out to the window, hoping to see something- anything that would tell me where we were. What if we’re in danger as soon as we get out- if we get out. But there's nothing there. Nothing, just concrete. 

A sick feeling appears in my stomach when i gaze around to find the body of the lifeless boy, illuminated by the dull light of the bulb. A sudden crave for my room appears. I close my eyes and try to imagine myself sitting on the floor of my room, surrounded by the scent of paint and the feel of my soft, brown rug under my fingers. A small smile appears, remembering the time he got the rug for me. The smile quickly disappears when i realize my rug isn’t, neither is my room and my Dad is gone forever.

A rattle emerges from the wall that has the window. I whip my head to look. With a low hum, we start to descend a little further down. But this time, there's no concrete to hide the view. Light floods through the room. 

At first it’s too bright to see, but before i could adjust to the light, the room shudders to a stop and the entire wall drags itself upwards. An instant wave of heat rushes through widening gap underneath the wall. A strange smell gushes in, overwhelming my senses. 

And then my sight decides to finally work. That’s when i see… what i believe to be sand. Actual, real sand. The wind- yes, real wind- blows the sand all across the room. A few grains fly to my hands. I study them closely, not able to believe that this is actually happening. This is happening. 

While being so distracted with the sand, a shadow blocks the light coming onto my hand. I look up to see a pair of distressed brown eyes, looking down at Octavia. He has his hand on Octavia’s arm. Fighting my urge to back away from this guy, i desperately grab Octavia and begin to pull over to me.

“Don’t touch her!” I warned. He snapped his gaze to me, now realizing that i actually exist. I feel Octavia stirring. The boy just stays there, in his crouched form. I observe him. He has a mass of curly hair on his head that looked like he hadn't even touched it for several days. His (rather shocked) warm brown eyes are strangely familiar, which is impossible because I've never seen him before. Not to mention how they’re staring at me so confusingly. His skin is a tawny beige, with freckles dotting his cheeks. He’s wearing a plain black, half sleeved shirt that hug his muscular arms, black cargo pants with several knives and a gun attached to it, and black boots. A million questions rain down on me. Who is he? Why is he here? Why did he want Octavia?

“Clarke?” Octavia’s voice ends the train of questions in my head. I move my gaze from the man down to Octavia. 

“Hey, It’s okay,” I hopelessly try to assure her, as she gazes around, squinting at the light. Her eyes stop when she see’s the man. She immediately sits up, wide eyed, brow crunched and mouth parted. 

“Bellamy.” She breathes. Any sign of confusion on the dude’s face dissolved and broke into an ear to ear smile. 

“O.” He say sighs. In a matter of milliseconds, they were hugging each other tightly, with an occasional sniff from Octavia. At that very moment, i only had one question on my mind;

What the hell is going on?

Now you could probably imagine my astonished face, sitting there looking like an idiot, as they proceeded to hug and sniffle. She knows him? He knows her? Who is he? Who is she? What?

“I missed you. So much.” Octavia says, finally moving away from Bellamy. 

“I didn’t.” He chuckled, earning a light slap on his arm. “You’re so grown up. You look just like mom.” He says. Although his face showed complete and utter joy, his eyes had a sadness to them. That made me curious. Very curious. That’s never good.

“Um.” I utter quietly, smiling slightly, “I’m Clarke.” I say. It sounded more awkward it should’ve been. They both look at me, Octavia smiling. But Bellamy… not so much. 

“I know who you are.” Bellamy replies, to my surprise, quite rudely, as he grimaces. “Let’s go O. Let me get you checked up.” 

My smile disappears from my face, replaced by, you guessed it, puzzlement. I silently watch as they both walk away, Octavia looking back at me with sorry eyes. I nod. Last thing i wanna do is to ruin her mood. I look outside clearly for the first time; it looks just like a picture that i saw in my textbook once;

A pale blue sea, with the waves rushing over to the shore with a quiet swoosh. The sky had dark clouds hiding the sun, but the sunlight broke through some of them, making their rays very visible. It’s beautiful. It’s real. I was at a loss for words. No one said anything. I’m sure they’re just as bewildered as i am. 

A person interrupts my view. She has a long robe that flaps around in the wind, and is sporting a scowl on her face. Her hands on her hips indicate she's impatient. She has magnificent, brunneous skin and a strong build.

“Miss Griffin.” I jump as she barks, and then glares at me. “I am Indra.Come with me.”  
I hesitantly walk towards her.

“Lincoln!” She calls out. A tall, built, man with bronze skin appears. He looks focused. “Teik em kom stegeda” She says to him and he gives a firm nod.

“Follow me. And keep up.” I quicken my pace as i step out of the room. My shoes sink in the sand, a smile appears on my face. I quickly followed Indra. We walked along the beach side. There were no houses or anything. 

On the right there was the sea and on the left, a huge forest, with towering trees. It looks endless as i gaze inside, suddenly afraid of what lies in the depths of the rainforest. Unsurprisingly, Indra was headed straight for the forest. I suddenly questioned myself. Why am i following her?

“Wait!” I shout. She whips around. “Where are we going? Who are you?”

Then it all happened so fast. Within seconds, she was behind me, holding a large knife to my throat. I gasp as i feel a sharp prick on my neck. 

“Gada kom skai kru,” She hisses in my ear. Paralyzed by fear, i stay still. “You do as i say, or you die and i send your lifeless body to your mother.” 

She lets go, and my gut wrenches together. I let go of a my breath. She gives me one last glance and starts walking. I follow behind, cautiously. I dont know whats going on, but i know one thing; We’re not safe. I’m not safe. The fact that they separated me from the others sends a chill through my whole body. 

Are they going to kill me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming soon!  
> THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS AND THE BOOKMARKS AND THE READS!!
> 
> (Gada kom skai kru - Girl from sky people)  
> (Teik em kom stegeda - Take them to the village)


	3. Worry, Worry, Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone play fallout here? You'll notice the songs that are on the title of each chapter is named after a song in the soundtrack ;)

I followed Indra for 20 minutes, keeping my mouth shut and observing the forest. The trees look decades old, some have the base that has the size of my room. I tread through the forest, smelling the air. It smells… sweet. Of course the experience would’ve been much better if Indra wasn’t screaming at me constantly to catch up.

This is all so overwhelming. Should i be happy that i’m on earth? Should i be scared of Indra, and where she’s taking me? All these feeling tumble through my mind. That’s not the only thing that tumbles.

I land, face first, to the ground. I grunt as my head spins. Strong hands grab my arms, rather tightly, lift me off my feet and pull me up. I wince internally as i see Indra’s infuriated face, but mask it perfectly. My rage helps me keep contact with her eyes. I can feel her _fuming_. She points behind my feet. I follow her eyes and find a tree root protruding from the ground, sticking upwards ridiculously. I don’t blame myself, really. If i hadn’t been in a box that moved instantaneously for god knows how long, I definitely wouldn’t have tripped over a large, obvious root.

“Look.” I say. “Tell me what’s going to-”

And for a moment, Indra becomes a blur. She moves quickly and strikes my arm with her sword. A burning sting sinks in my flesh, blood instantly oozing out. I stifle a throat shredding scream, and fling my hand to my arm. The pain is nearly blinding.

“If you don’t move in time, you’ll bleed to death.” Indra simply stated, and proceeded to walk in a fast pace. What the hell is this Tiger-woman?

After a few more minutes of my aching arm and now aching feet, my vision starts to darken. I keep going. Whatever’s happening is bigger than me, at least that's what i think. Indra still hasn’t told me where we’re going yet and i clearly don’t wanna ask her again. She looks back occasionally and glares at me. What did i ever do to her?

The sky gets lighter. The clear blue sky is slightly dull and _clouds_ dotted across. It looks like one of the painting that were in mom’s room. Mom. I don’t know why she would do this. She’s the only I have, and she decides to send me to Earth. I mean, thanks but; why? We were told that people do go to Earth, but only professionals. No one was ever allowed to even utter a word about wanting to be on the ground, much less what happens there. There must a whole community here. What i don't know if it's made from our people or Indras.

Indra finally seems like she’s going somewhere. We come to a stop right in front of a huge cave, cradled by trees and plants that clung onto the outer rock. The entrance is draped by vibrant green vines that brushed the trampled grass-covered ground. There was light glinting from the gaps of the vines, but I can’t make out what's beyond. I guess i’m about to find out, because Indra pulls back the vines, and nods her head at me.

Due to past experiences and the throbbing of my arm, i’m wise enough to do as i’m told. Rebelling against my gut, i walk through the surprisingly damp air. At first, all i see is a mass of light, much lighter than the shadowed forests’. Then there's a gust of wind, picking at my clothes and whipped back my hair. My exposed neck sends shivers down my spine. My eyes adjust.

There was the sight of an entire village that lay on a yet another coastline. A whole community living by the beach, dressed in hides of various animals, knives glinting of the beefy men. Red faced women hustle their...ambitious... children into their small wooden sheds. I realized why soon enough when the only sound filling my ears was the wild wind and distant waves.

It wasn’t the noise that startled me. It was the expressions of every man, woman and child bore on their faces; Pure rage.

All of a sudden, they burst out, shouting threats and snarling, some even spitting towards my feet. I instantly started backing away, but i felt a push that urged me forward and hurt my arm in the process. Idra clutched my injured arm (which earned her a ear shredding scream from me) and dragged me past the crowd towards the end of the path. It was one hell of a journey, tougher than the one that i had with Indra.

I don't know what i did to hurt them or anger them. Either they don’t like strangers or newbies or we did something to piss them off. By ‘we’ i mean the Ark. As we get closer to the beach, Indra takes an abrupt left which now display a huge cabin, bigger than any other i’ve seen so far. This must be where their leaders are at. Indra heads straight for it.

As the doors creak open, we’re surrounded by guards. The interior is larger than it looks from the outside, lit dimly with candles and floored with carpets. And right in front of me was where my eyes met stormy-green ones. She wore a deep purple robe and leather armour, her hair braided down and descending to her left shoulder. She’s sitting on her metallic throne that was dotted by glass that glinted. And her face, though breath-takingly beautiful, is fierce and fearless.

Too busy staring at her, i realize that everyone is bowing down. I immediately sink to one knee and bow.

“Rise.” Her voice booms, un-matching to her appearance. I gradually pick myself up.

“I thank you Indra for delivering our guest safetly.” _Safetly?_ Say that to my arm, lady. She looks at me, and i unknowingly straighten myself up. Why should i be afraid of her?

“I am Lexa. Leader of Trikru and all of the United Clans. You are here for a negotiation we had with Skikru. We have looked past their deception and offered them a deal, which you are aware of. My guards will now take you to your chambers. You will have one night’s rest until tomorrow's dawn.”

At that moment the guards were behind me, pressing me to move forward.

“Wait- I- Wait!” The guards stop as Lexa nods at me.

“I don’t-”

“I’ll escort her.” A voice states behind me. A familiar, tall man with a mop of curly hair strides towards Lexa, casting a brief glance at me.

“Very well.” Lexa agrees. And with that, he strides towards me, grabs my arm (what is with these people and my arm) and drags me back to the entrance. I begin to protest as he quickly escorts me to a nearby cabin that looks shabby, but is slightly bigger than the others. He dismisses the guards outside, pushes me inside the cabin, and shuts the door behind him.

“Are you insane?” I question. He whips around with incredulous rage in his eyes.

“I’m insane? You’re insane. Do you have any idea what could’ve happened back there if you pretended not to know what's happening? They would question our deal! Then you’d all be dead!” He gritted his teeth.

“Listen, you.” I say, coming closer to him and staring directly at him. I’ve had enough for today. “I’ve been sent abruptly down to earth, all of a sudden separated from the rest of the people, escorted roughly by Indra, had a sword sliced through my bloody arm, not to mention being a verbal punching bag for the entire village and been ordered to perform some journey tomorrow, so before you start pinning things on me, tell me what the HELL is going on!.”

I draw in a deep breath. Only then i notice how we’re nose to nose. He lets down his guard a little. An understanding look flashes across his face, quickly replaced by frustration. He turned

Away and let out a humourless laugh. His eyes soon came back to me.

“They didn’t tell you did they?” I stayed silent. He gestured me take a seat on the bed, and she did. He dragged a chair. He stared at her first, trailing his eyes over her. She hated how she blushed. She had to stay focused dammit. She cleared her throat. Bellamy was caught off guard, and returned his attention back to her eyes. He took a deep breath.

“A week earlier, the Ark sent some men to investigate a place where there could be a place for a settlement. They could build houses for all the people in the Ark and use their technology to keep them safe. The men spent a few days, walking and hiking to the location. Once they found it, they discovered it was a perfect place to build on and was efficient for installing security. They had to stay the night there because it was too dark to go back. We’re not sure what happened but…” He hesitated.

“But what?” I urged

“There was an explosion that night. Whatever material that exploded affected some of the Trikru villages. People died. Children, men, women and animals. And we got the blame for it.”

I gulp. No wonder they were shouting at me. I’m an enemy to them, someone who killed their people.

“Jaha somehow offered a better deal. He said that he would send help to eliminate their biggest enemy; the mountain men. He sent you and all those others down to help with that.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. What do we have to do with all this? How are we supposed to help?” I ask desperately, the fear of the situation now taking over me.

“Didn’t you notice how selectively they used picked all those people that were in the transporter with you?” Bellamy questioned. “They picked you according to what you’re good at, according to your talent, your physical capabilities as well as your earth skills.”

“Hold on,” I stand up, running a rough hand through my hair, “Are you saying..”

Bellamy looks at me. Something soft in his eyes, for the first time since i saw him. Its unusual, because i know he hates me for whatever reason. Terror settles in my gut after his next words.

“You have to take out the Mountain Men.”   


	4. Maybe

Bellamy finally stitches up my arm, grumbling every time i gave him my expert guidance.

 

“Would you just shut up?” He mumbles. I scoff. After a few minutes he’s finally done and wraps a cloth around my arm, which again i advised him to do. Just as he moves to the door, my mind reminds me of something and i stop him.

 

“Wait.” He turns around and raises his eyebrow. “Where’s Octavia? Is she alright?”

 

“She’s none of your concern. Stay away from her, or you’ll have me to deal with.” He states simply.

 

“What's up your ass today?” I say. He looks taken aback, but then grimaces.

 

“Quite frankly, you are.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s your own head.” I wasn’t gonna back down, but i forced my remarks to the back of my head. He was the only person i know that could help me. I sigh.

 

“Look…” I search for his name in my mind, until i let out a frustration sigh. “I forgot your name.”

 

“Sergeant Blake.”

 

“Woah, shit-” I stop myself, yet again. “Ehrm. Thank you for your help back there with Lexa. Sergeant Blake.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me.” Modesty? From this guy? “I wasn’t doing it for you. It was for the mission.”

 

Nope. Still an ass. And with that, he’s gone. I’m left, wide eyed in my cabin.

 

I thank the lords above i was wearing tights today. My dark green jacket had become even darker with stains of blood and dirt, and my black shirt was somewhat comfortable. I hung my jacket on the chair and slipped into the bed. Surprisingly, it didn’t feel as jagged as it looked. The covers were made of fur, which looked unpleasant to use, but felt like a warm bubble bath.

 

Needless to say, sleep didn’t come easy, but even my brain had to give up at some point. As the waves became softer, their war cries turning into a soft lullaby that eventually lulled me to sleep.

 

______

 

I wake from my sleep abruptly from the sound of a horn. Hurried feet scuttle outside and shouts rifle through the air. Were we being attacked? Did the Mountain Men come for us? For me? Fear strikes me like a spear, and despite the cold air, i start to sweat underneath my covers. I quickly throw away the covers. I take a deep breath, walk towards the door, curse myself for doing this and I stumble outside. It was still dark, but couldn’t tell what time it was. 

 

I look around. No one lives around here, but all the noise is coming from behind my cabin. I walk towards it, bracing myself for whatever might happen. The shouting gets louder as i get closer to the glow of the fire that's hidden by cabins. As i approach i hear something unexpected; laughter. I scrunch my brow. What?

 

The laughter grows louder, as my anger rises. They force me here, slit open my arm, send me off to do some quest, expect me to save them and they can’t grant me a whole night's SLEEP? I storm over there. I won’t have it. I bustle through the trees and cabins until i see them;

 

A whole squad of men. Not just any men. They were men who were not from the tribe, but somehow worked here. Men like Bellamy. They held bottles and stumbled around, drunk as i suspected. I’m not afraid to show that i exist.

I get closer and when i’m two meters away from them, i clear my throat and fold my arms. They all of a sudden stop and turn their attention two me, blinking rapidly. I watch as the men scan me from head to toe, and i feel the situation actually seep down in my brain. Dammit Clarke.

 

“Listen to me.” I say low and clear. “You guys want me to save your asses from the mountain men right? How do you expect me to do that when i don’t have enough sleep? Huh?”

 

One of the men, chiseled face and stubble with green orbs for eyes walks up to me, a little too close for my liking.

 

“Having trouble sleeping? Maybe i could help with that.” He smirked, as the men behind him laugh wildly. I cast a murderous glance at them, to which i earn silence and straight faces. Then i look back at this guy in front of me.

 

“Maybe, you could just shut up and let me sleep, that would be great.” I smiled sweetly. The smirk on his face grew.

 

“Feisty, are we?” He reaches to touch my arm. I have a better use for it though. I punch him right across the jaw. He doubles over, eyes wide with disbelief. A sense of pride swells across me, and probably shows on my face as well. It immediately disappears when he turns back and grimaces at me. My smile fades and nerves trickle in.

 

I do the one thing i’m good at. I run. I hear him running wildly behind me and the other men howling with laughter as i zip past the cabins and trees. I don’t know where i’m going, but i run. Eventually i lose him. It surprises me how huge this place really is. I couldn’t tell. I sigh with relief.

 

Just then, my heavy breaths are cut short. A camp clamps my mouth and an arm wires itself tightly around my waist. I try to scream and struggle out of his grip, but his grip just tightens. My heart sinks and i admit to being afraid. I look around wildly, for a person, a weapon, anything. Nothing. Just grass. He turns me around and pins me against the cabin, those sea green eyes now beginning to look ghastly.

 

He scowls and then comes close to my ear. His breath hot and his lips moist as they brush against my ear.

 

“I want you to apologize.” I swallow back a gag that forms in my throat. I nod. He slowly removes his hand from his mouth. It’s then when i notice his men are crowded behind them, their knives glinting in the moonlight, smirks on their faces.

 

“I-” My breath catches in my throat. I mentally slap myself for sounding so weak. “Go to hell.” I spit. I lift my knee and bash his crotch. He grunts in pain and i make a run for it, but one of his men get a hold of my shirt and pull me back. I scream as i land on my back, injuring my arm further. I look up to see the faces of these men, towering above me. I’m stuck. Green eyes appears.

“Let’s have some fun tonight, boys.” He snickers. The horror strikes me and i scream my loudest, tears pouring out my eyes. They clamp my mouth shut. But then all of a sudden i hear a familiar voice.

 

“HEY!” He growls. I turn, my head slightly. Though my vision is blurred by my tears, i would recognize that head anywhere. My head felt lighter as the men immediately distanced themselves from me. It was none other than Sergeant Blake.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy Guys!   
> Please tell me how you found it! Was it bad? Good? Exciting? I would love to know!  
> (Bellamy shall be here sooooooon ;) Muahahah)


End file.
